The City That Breaks You
by SexyUnicornExpert
Summary: Kahlé Tabris, a young and bright city elf of Denerim, comes to the day of her wedding, and the end of life as a civilian.
1. The City That Breaks You

Kahlé was a calm child, she never cried and never fought for a toy with her cousins. She was always extremely close to Shianni, "almost attached at the hip" their parents would say. All of the children have each other nicknames, "Shi" and "Ka." They weren't always creative, but Kahlé and Shianni would give the kids they didn't like names of gross foods they had to eat in the poor alienage. When the adults looked away, human guards pushed and picked on tiny Ka for her sometimes abrasive language and hard voice, but Shianni came to her rescue and fought tooth and nail to get her out. Kahlé was not necessarily shy, but she was quiet and kept to herself if she didn't find interest in who ever or whatever. When she had a crush or saw something of her desire, she zeroed in and dove for it without too much thought. Boys in the alienage were prey, and Ka was a self trained predator. Later these skills became useful for her as a rogue, and her hunting was no longer limited to playing with boys.

Her mother died before she could remember much about her, just her smile and the twinkle in her eyes that Ka's father had said she shared with her. Despite never being around her, every swift movement and coarse laugh, family friends said was exactly like her late mother.

The elves of the alienage were used to abuse by the nobles, guards or even the occasional Templar that rummaged through them looking for young mages. The day she was meant to be married, though, Kahlé never could have foreseen the damage a few people with power are capable of

"Wake up cousin, you're not the one hung over and I'm already up." Shianni's habits tended to rub off on her cousin, but excessive drinking was not one of them. "Someone's getting married," she pulled out dull orange cloth from a drawer "and they need to look their best." Shi held the firmly to Ka's chest, fitting the corners to her shoulders and the last few inches before her waist. Kahlé was excited to meet someone new, and probably spend the rest of her life with. "I don't know how you do it, cousin" She said, "I couldn't have some man in charge of me." She scoffed, and Kahlé just sleepily nodded in response. "Soon you'll be having babies! How are you going to survive when you can't sleep 20 hours a day?" Shianni teased, cupping Ka's exhausted expression in her rough hands. "I'll always be here to help you, Ka. So will your father and Soris, even though Soris is also getting married today." Kahlé giggled at the thought of Soris being a father, when while he was still little he consistently lost his "pet" rock. I'm the one going to have to help him, she thought, I'll be just fine

Even though she wasn't ecstatic to be losing her freedom to some toddler, she knew her wild streak wasn't going to help anybody in the alienage survive or improve their living conditions. Especially the fighting her and the other young elves would engage, it was innocent wooden sword and stick dagger practice but she lived for the thrill of battle and tactic. Now she was going to be living a different kind of thrill, the dull and difficult life all in the alienage were doomed to live due to poverty

She walked around with Soris, talking about their bride and groom to be. She hoped their children would become friends, that they would share the same bond that Kahlé, Shianni and Soris have. She was still daydreaming when a new voice interrupted her, calling her by her full name rather than a nickname. She looked up, a strong yet kind face looking down on her.

"You're Kahlé, right? I'm Nelaros." His kind manner eased any anxiousness she felt, not to mention he was easy to look at.

"Yes, I assume you're my fiancé," she smiled brightly with her one jagged tooth extending outward, "my friends call me Ka." Kahlé winked at Soris and pulled her new fiancé's arm, bringing him to her favorite hiding places.

"And this is my favorite spot to harass people from," she said casually. They were on the roof of one of the taller buildings, unkempt vines and bushy hedges obscured the view or any onlookers. She took a deep breath, taking in the green fragrances and the smell of rusty metal. She was reminded of all of the times she raced up here and nearly cut herself, slicing open pieces of her clothing instead. Her mind became filled with images of her future children, following her up the vines with steady encouragement.

"I know you must like me immensely, but I can't imagine that smile is because of me." She dropped suddenly out of her happy haze, and made eye contact with him. He's been patient with her pulling him along so far, something he would have to get used to eventually. "Is it weird that this is weird for me? Are you okay, you seem kinda quiet. I hope it isn't because of me." Ka laughed, he was as anxious now as she was earlier.

"No, I'm always like this. I get caught up in dreaming and thinking. It's kind of my safe place, away from all of these problems of the alienage. I've never seen much outside of this place, I can't even begin to imagine what kind of problems there are." He stared, with the corners of his mouth up in a grin, at her and waited for her to finish talking.

"I'm glad I'm marrying you," Kahlé grinned even harder right back.

"Good thing we agree on that.

As they finished whatever basic getting to know each other they could do, they headed back for the cereomony. As far around as she could see, flowers were strewn across the ground precariously, wherever she stepped her feet were padded by soft petals. A stage had been set up where Soris and his bride were already standing awkwardly three feet apart, talking in small snippets of different variations of "how's the weather?" She walked up the steps slowly with her husband to be, hand in hand, soaking in every minute of the day that's meant to be one of the happiest of her life. The eyes of the crowd felt like rays of sun on her skin, radiating joy and hope for their future together. They only spoke in smiles, knowing any talking would be drowned out by their surroundings even if they tried. As she stared into Nelaros's eyes, she felt her breathing hitch in her throat when a familiar tone rang above the noise. It was hissing voice of the noble most famously known for harassing the elves of Denerim, Vaughan. Kahlé and Shianni had many too close for comfort confrontations with his lackeys, only a couple of which were of their provocation. She looked over to where Shi had been standing, her eyes were focused solely on the group of shems approaching.

Kahlé's heart began to pump harder, she shrunk into a defensive crouch and began working her way through the crowd to where Shianni stood. Shianni wasn't a warrior by any means, she had her bow but she never took up the ways of combat like Ka did. She squeezed Shi's hand, and saw her visibly relax. Shianni would fight for her, but it wasn't something she relished in. Eventually Kahlé brought herself to the front and stood next to Valendrian, the alienage elder. Her frame was short and lithe, but she could fight just as well as any bruiser he could bring out. All she had to was avoid direct hits, she had a high tolerance for pain but the body can only take so much. The conflict hadn't even begun and her brain was already swimming with moves she could make, her mind like a chess board. The noble was king, and his minions the knights and pawns. The visibly intoxicated noble walked forward sloppily, with every step her snarl widened. Her hands tightened around her daggers, and the Valendrian placed an unsure hand on her tense shoulder

"Why wasn't I invited to the party? I own most of these buildings." His eyes were glossy and the grin on his face mocked the crowd of scared elves. "It's a shame when knife ears get married, because I still get to pick whoever," his gaze slowly scanned every woman and girl in the crowd, "I want." Shianni pushed through the people, aggressively wanting to be at the front. A few tried to keep her back, but to no avail. Her shoulders brushed by Kahlé and before she realized it Shi was front and center before the noble. She spat as she spoke, the anger dripping from her words. Ka watched the noble raise his hand, and before she could command her body her protective instincts took over. Ka snatched the hand from the air before it reached, Shianni's face but she remained braced for impact. Kahlé stared in the face of the shocked noble, which quickly soured. She couldn't hear what he began shouting in her face over the thumping of her heart, but she could see he wasn't happy. The world slowed down around her, and the nobles jaw continued moving. Above the overwhelming noise, she listened to Shianni shouting her name. She had never heard her name in that tone before, desperate and afraid. As she turned her eyes away from the nobles face, a white knuckled fist was coming for her face. There was nothing she could do before everything went black.


	2. The Fortress

Kahlé awoke to soft sobbing, she opened her eyes and stared straight forward. Her lungs expanded against the hard wood of the floor and shrunk back in a slow rhythm.

"What are we going to do?" Someone said in between ragged breaths, Ka sat up and remembered why they were in the fortress. She looked around for Shianni's blood red hair, but only shades of brown and black were in the room with her. She stood and surveyed the expressions of fear and despair, and they all looked back hopefully to Kahlé. Almost immediately Soris busted through the oak door, gasping for air, covered in what Ka hoped wasn't his blood.

"Me and Nelaros snuck in through the servants quarters, we're here to get everyone out!" Kahlé sighed in relief, she planned on fighting her way out with her own two hands but six hands is definitely an improvement. "It's a good thing you can fight cousin," he tosses her a dagger and short sword, "Shianni always beat me when we pretended." Down the hall, a guard's voice boomed off the walls. "We gotta go. Stay here until we clear the way." Soris and Ka nodded in silent agreement and darted off in different directions. Numbers weren't going to save them here, strategy was, and their best option was flanking the enemy.

As the two rogues fought and snuck their way through the fort, they worked towards the rendezvous point Nelaros planned to wait at. Shrill cries rang through the stone corridor, and Kahlé again felt her heart begin to beat out of her chest. The cries turned to pleading, and Ka began to sprint towards the voice. Skidding around the final corner, she stopped abruptly. Her stomach turned as she witnessed a guard plunge his sword clean through the abandon of another man. Except it wasn't a man, it was an elf. Her entire body began to shake,

"Nelaros?" Her legs fell out from under her, "I'm too late." Soris rounded the corner behind her and stopped immediately behind her, watching as the man he came here with bled out on the ground. Kahlé stood, still shaking, feeling as if a small piece inside her was now cracked and damaged. She began walking slow, baby steps towards the group of men. As she neared them, her footsteps were without hesitation and with increasing vigor.

A soldier shouted towards her, "get back to work," and she pulled her arm back to hurl her dagger with as much force as she could muster. Within seconds it made contact with his eye and his body dropped. Before the rest could process what had happened, she threw herself onto another one and began slashing at any skin not covered in chain mail. The last of the men drew his broadsword and went to strike, but Soris's arrow reached the guard's shoulder blade and prevented him from him making a complete swing. Kahlé finally stood as the last two guard's blood soaked into the Antivan rug. She wiped splatter from the corner of her mouth and around her eyes, rubbing it onto the remaining shreds of her orange stained wedding dress.

Soris and Kahlé made a sweep of almost every room, which would have been faster if they didn't need to back track to retrieve the alienage women again and again. Anxiety fueled her continuing search, and the rest lagged behind her. Her hand rested on the last door, she prayed to anything that would listen for Shi to be behind the door. Slowly she pushed it open and on the floor she saw a shivering mass of rags and vibrant crimson hair. Kahlé stood in the threshold, afraid to know what her cousin endured in the time it took to find her. Before she could arouse any bravery left inside her, a man emerged from a back room. His clothes were fitted loosely, buttons undone and belt unbuckled. She shifted her gaze from him to a destroyed Shianni on the floor, her dress in tatters strewn across the floor. She felt the cracked thing inside of her finally break, the crumbling pieces shifting around and cutting her up.

When Kahlé returned to reality, she felt multiple hands pulling her body back. She struggled first, then looked down to find a shredded noble beneath her. Her mouth tasted like metal, and with each spit more and more red blood came up. Ka screamed when she touched her own face, only smearing more brown scabby plasma onto her own skin. Chunks of flesh were lodged underneath her cracked fingernails, her breathing became quicker and shallower. Every touch or sound pushed her farther into despair. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, and her chest ached with each pulse of her heart trying to escape its cage. Again her vision faded into shadows, and her only thought was if she would survive another black out. 


	3. Dark Haired Man

A gentle presence held her steady as her breathing returned to normal, but still all she could smell was the metallic stench of stable blood. Her eyes fluttered open, and delicate threads of red protected her eyes from the light. She tightened her own grip around Shianni, and both of their bodies ceased to shake.

"I'm so sorry, cousin," Kahlé spoke into Shi's collarbone, not wanting to see her sullen eyes while she begged for forgiveness. They stood together, supporting one another with their weight. The rest waited quietly, fidgeting with one another's jewelry and clothes. Shi and Ka walked without incident through the servants quarters where Soris had come in. The path to the alienage from there was long and windy, allowing for quiet retrospection that none of them welcomed. Upon finally returning to the alienage, Kahlé saw the remaining men and children collecting the left over paper decorations that hung from the trees and buildings. The work was slow, most of the people appeared as empty as ghosts. Some of the girls began running into the embrace of husbands and children. Sweet sounds of relief echoed throughout the alienage, all of the women had been returned safe and untouched, except Shianni and Kahlé. Ka kept her eyes glued to Shi who stared blankly forward as they walked. What will happen now, she thought, will she recover? Or perhaps the trauma would be too much for already troubled Shianni to bare? Kahlé finally reached the center of the alienage and realized yet again humans had brought themselves into her home. A rage began bubbling inside of her like a storm, and like a storm she couldn't be stopped. All they can do is run, she thought, but they can't hide.

Kahlé ignored the noble speaking, instead she flashed sharp and crooked teeth at the lackeys. A few flinched, recognizing the smile from her rampage through the fortress, the rest clenched their firsts at their side and waited. Suddenly she heard her father's voice and turned to see him on his knees. He was bargaining for her life,

"take me, please! You can't take my child from me, I won't let you!" A quick pang of guilt ran through her, and she touched his shoulder to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere with these shems.

A dark haired man walked between the nobles and elves, his stride that of a leader. He stared fiercely at the noble, who slowly quieted and stopped. Then turning his gaze to the elves, landing on the small form of Kahlé. She stared back, snarling and baring her sharp canines. His eyes softened on the sight and Kahlé felt her guard drop, her muscles relax. His head rotated towards the noble again,

"I'm going to conscript the party at fault here, if you'd be so kind and decide who it is." Fingers flew and darted directly at Soris, who began to sweat. She couldn't save Shianni, but whatever fate Soris would have as a fugitive she could take for him. She leaped at the noble, but her body was caught in mid air. She gasped for oxygen, but the hilt that had been pounded into her abdomen prevented her from breathing. She coughed and struggled for air, looking up she watched as the swarthy Shem replaced his sword in it's holster. "This seems to be the only threat to you, Ser, I will conscript this woman and resolve the issue entirely." The force of the blow caused her stomach to turn, and the unending stress combined to make her to vomit. The acid burned the lining of her throat, and a pile of bile pooled on the ground. The dirt of the path forced it to slow and congeal, and she watched it as it stopped. It was brought out of motion by the dirt of this city, just like her. The nobles were held high above it by brick and wood and rugs, but that's all they were. They were the dirt that got stuck in gears and broke them, the dirt that stung their eyes. Now Kahlé tried to push past them, push the dirt away and create a path. But it stopped her, it always stopped her.

"I won't go with you," her breath still ragged but returning to normal, "even if I have to rot in prison here or die on the noose. I won't leave my city." She glanced over at Shianni, but quickly darted her eyes away when she saw the pain in her face. "I won't leave my people."  
"You're not allowed to die, cousin. You could have had a full life if it wasn't for this, gotten married and had children." She stood over Kahlé,

"I won't allow you to submit to this." The sun was beginning to set, and Shi's red hair blazed in front of the light. It reminded her of the brightly colored portrait of Andraste, beautiful and unwavering. Kahlé stood, embracing Shianni for what could be the last time. None of them exchanged words, only touches and knowing nods. She turned to the man who was to take her away, and they departed.


	4. On The Road Again

Kahlé dragged behind Duncan, the first few days of their trip to Ostogar had been silent and slow. She barely ate, nightmares plagued her sleep and upon waking panic consumed her like it did in the castle. Duncan always watched diligently, standing guard as the screaming and shaking ceased. Once she calmed and she became reduced sniveling, he retreated back to his own tent to sleep whatever night was left. He eventually coerced her into small talk, then longer small talk, and began asking her questions about her life in the alienage. Her nightmares took place in the alienage, but the monsters in them were not from her home. Telling stories about her people and her youth turned to be therapeutic. Soon she was regaling tales of her rogue abilities, and Duncan returned the favor with his own.

Her appetite returned, and the nightmares weakened as her angst wore away. As Duncan packed camp again, he noticed Kahlé staring intently at his ornate dagger. The corner of his mouth twisted up in a smirk, moving his thick beard with it. He coughed subtly, looking at her. She caught his gaze and squirmed in her spot, trying to keep him from reading her thoughts. He picked it up, running a finger down the smooth part of the blade. She stared again, watching as the morning sun glimmered off the metal.

"You know, I have another one of these, in Denerim actually." She focused on his speaking, her long ears perked. "The grey wardens have a vault behind a warehouse. Once you've gone through the joining we can get you some proper equipment." She smiled giddily in response, her twisted teeth finally free from her solemn state.

"I've only ever had one real weapon… It was my mother's. I lost it in the fortress, and I had to use whatever knives or weapons we found laying around." Duncan pursed his lips, then dropped his pack. He pulled some clothing from the bag, and ripped it into even shreds.

"Turn around," Duncan said without explanation. Kahlé backed away slowly with delicate steps. Her body tensed again, and she was ready to fight him even if she knew she would probably lose. He stood with the strips in hand, dangling them in one hand and beckoning her with the other. If he was going to hurt me, she thought, he probably would have done it already. She turned and sat on a stump, exhaling deeply. He wrapped the cloth around her eyes, and guided her to stand. "Stay right there," he said and walked away. She heard the crunch of his footsteps, then suddenly they quieted to nothing. Unable to see except for weak rays of light that passed through the cloth, her other senses seemed heightened. Manually slowing her breathing, the only sounds were of nature. Birds chirping, the babbling of a nearby brook, things she never experienced in the alienage. Suddenly a swift movement to the back of her legs wrecked her balance, and she was on her back.

She scrambled to stand, placing her feet apart to give her a more sturdy defense. She spread her arms out and moved them methodically, searching for what had attacked her. Again a force knocked her to the ground, pushing the breath from her body. Now instead of being tactical her movements were quick and impatient. She felt the impact of something on her legs again, this time lashing out at it but catching nothing but the air. She laid on the ground, slowing her breathing to silence and listening. Listening to the sounds of the morning, how the birds chirped at the sun rise. Beneath it all, a quiet crunch of leaves, making even less noise than her own heartbeat. She waited, silent, holding her breath. When the crunching was within range, she reached, and made contact with smooth leather. She curved her body around it, her arms wrapped tightly. She pushed, and the weight crashed onto the ground. The leaves crunched again, and a deep laughed escaped from the body next to her. She removed the blind fold, blinking vacantly at the shem. This was a game, he was playing with her. "Now, you can see why a calm ear can prevail over undisciplined attack." He stood, brushing dirt off the sleeves of his worn undershirt. He extended his hand and she flinched, but the limb remained outward. Delicately, Kahlé wrapped her fingers around his wrist, and Duncan returned with a strong grip as he pulled her onto her feet.

Their stops at each camp got progressively longer as Duncan taught her more skills and training became more rigorous. She proved a natural learner, reveling in the art of rogue combat. She used her thin build to her advantage, developing her own technique for incapacitating foes. She'd slide between Duncan's legs whenever his stance allowed, mock slicing his ligaments that in the field would make for an easy kill. Soon Ostagar was in sight,

"only a day's walk," Duncan had said. She sensed a dark foreboding emanating from him. As they settled down for camp, she decided to poke into his head for a little.

"So, there's a blight you said? I wouldn't know much about that…" She looked over to Duncan, who sighed audibly.

"Once an old God is found by the darkspawn, they taint it and it becomes an archdemon. As Grey Wardens we are sworn to fight and protect-"

"Yeah but, why?" She rested her face on her bunched up knees, "and why are you so anxious if the all powerful grey wardens are here? There has to be something else." He raised his eyebrows, sensing her eyes reading much deeper than his words.

"I fear King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain do not understand the severity of the situation. There may be issues coming to light that our current army isn't capable of handling." Kahlé swallowed hard, the strongest might she's faced thus far is drunken nobles and guards fresh off the chopping block. "I fear a number of wardens and myself may not survive this blight. Death is expected, I do not fear death for death's sake. I fear what may happen to the living once we are no longer amongst them." She stared intensely forward, into nothing but the darkness of the night. Now she understood what was at stake, why she came to be recruited. She decided then and there she would fight until her dying breath, nothing would take her home. Not a madman with power, and not a tainted God.


	5. Kahlé Cottontail

The pair arrived at the stone columns of Ostagar, Kahlé stared up at the intricate carvings of Fereldan hounds. She had forgotten how this country loved their Mabari, even Andraste was a proud dog owner in some legends. They were greeted by more humans, and she remembered the uneasiness she had felt in the alienage once more. She had been free of the anxiety for weeks, and the returning feeling was very unnerving. "Ah, Duncan," Kahlé flinched, the voice caught her off guard as she watched every soldier and person in a uniform. "I was afraid we'd have to fight the mighty darkspawn without you, and I see you have our new recruit." Her fear was multiplying within her, and as it became too much to bare it turned to more manageable rage. Her pupils darted from person to person, and Duncan noticed her anxious body language.

"Yes, perhaps at the war table we can discuss this, your majesty." Duncan put an arm around Kahlé, who had begun to shake. She held her hands on her daggers, ready to strike. He guided her past guards towards his tent, untouched since he left for recruiting.

"You can't lose control here, child, any enemies you make will last much longer than you." Kahlé breathed deeply, she knew Duncan was right. He only had her best interests in heart, and knew what made her tick. She looked over to where Duncan had been unpacking, and he pulled out a withering dagger sheath. The leather was falling apart and the paint once brilliant was cracked and faded. She fidgeted with holes in her clothes, there wasn't much time between being on the road and being exhausted from nightmares and the days of traveling. When she finally looked up, he was standing in front of her, dagger in hand like it was a new born babe. "If you do feel threatened, however, hold this close and feel safer." She stretched out her fingers to touch it, but quickly retracted when another scrap of leather was stripped from the binding. "It is yours now. I grant it to you knowing even the little training you received from me will help you use it wisely." She reached again, rubbing her index and middle fingers along the curves in the leather. She softly lifted it from his hand and dropped it in her own lap, the weight was comforting.

Duncan opened the tent flap wide for himself, but dropped it just to Kahlé's height as she exited behind him. The sun outside had waned, the late afternoon light danced off her brown skin. A fire had been lit outside the tent and the flames tickled the air as they reached up and around. She watched and moved closer, feeling the warmth of the controlled chaos. The light reflected off her eyes, and her soul felt the spirit that she shared. It was destructive, but in this state it was stuck within the confines of the pit. "I need you to find a few Wardens here in camp for me, one of them is a Warden at least. The rest are recruits, like you." She wondered if the others had received the same treatment as she did, the same bond Duncan had fostered with her.

"What are they like?" She wondered who she would be fighting beside, if she could find them bearable.

"Well, they're all… Human. But I find them agreeable." He smiled, but Kahlé stared up with flat lined lips and squinted eyes. Out of the frying pan, into the fire.

As she walked through the camp, she caught a glimpse of the magic being performed out of the corner of her eye. Her walk slowed to a stroll and she stared, trying to see through bulky Templar armor. "Curious about the magic, child?" Her ears pricked up, and she looked around, finally meeting eyes with a tall woman. Her gaze was soft, and the lines on her face looked deep from years of wear. "How are you finding the camp? I saw you come in with Duncan, you must be a warden." Kahlé felt a twinge of pride with the title, she yearned to truly become one.

"I was just looking…", She peered over again and her curiosity got the better of her. She saw lights and flashes of sparks that seemed unnatural but beautiful. The woman laughed under her breath, and Kahlé turned back to her.

"My name is Wynne, perhaps we'll see one another in battle." She dropped her head in a sort of bow and Kahlé straightened her back, feeling a surge of strength. She cleared her throat and nodded in returned, continuing on despite her want to sit and watch for hours.

She walked at a brisk pace again as she passed the blacksmith, who let out a blood curdling yell, "Get over here, rabbit!" She came to a halt, straightening out her back. Kahlé recalled Duncan's words and shook her head, trying to loosen any anger taking hold in her. "With ears like that you'd think they'd be able to hear me from miles away," the man scoffed. She stood still again, this time turning on her heel.

"Are you blabbin' at me, shem?" Her short stature held before him as he pulled up on his belt.

"I told Derek not to get any with a smart mou-" Kahlé pulled a dagger from it's sheath. Subtly enough the blacksmith could see but onlookers would simply think she was resting a hand on lithe hips.

"I... I-oh, you're one of those Grey Wardens are you? My mistake miss," he trailed off. Kahlé pushed the weapon back into it's holder. "Perhaps you'd like a discount? Savin' us from the Blight and all." He tugged his sweaty collar, she wasn't truly a part of the Wardens yet but she could get used to this.

"I'll take any sharpening stones you have, please." She grinned with crooked teeth and the smith handed her the smooth rocks. Dropping them into a home sewn pocket in her jerkin from Duncan, she continued on her mission once more.


End file.
